


【Mystic Messenger】胖Saeyoung

by Icefllaya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Kudos: 2





	【Mystic Messenger】胖Saeyoung

从lof备份  
初次发布于lofter

【Mystic Messenger】胖Saeyoung  
#说在前面#  
Ray线GE后，仍然是把Seven暴打一顿抓回来后（？）的时间线设定，Choi家兄弟俩和MC的欢乐的日常生活段子  
MC x Saeran <-这个顺序有意义的（。  
成年人了总会口头开开车（。  
lo主坚定只供应Choi家兄弟甜饼

其实很想开车但是亲妈的脚在犹豫用哪个角度踩油门

Ready？  
Let's party！

————————————————————————  
“Saeyoung，你是不是胖了？”你抱着论文资料路过盘坐在电视前玩游戏的兄弟俩时，眼睛无意中扫过了一下他俩的肚子。  
被你突如其来的发言给惊吓到的兄弟俩冲你露出了相同的疑惑表情，然后又以同步率惊人的反应速度将注意力转移到了Saeyoung的腹部。

盯———

Saeran直接把手伸进他兄弟的衣服下摆里摸了一把，“是多了不少肉。”确认的口吻。  
“哎哎？明明看着和Saeran差不多！”Saeyoung不可思议地对比着自己和Saeran的腹部，扑过去要掀Saeran的衣服，却被Saeran未卜先知一般闪身躲过。  
你在兄弟俩面前站定，又从上到下仔仔细细打量了一下他俩，“是胖了，Saeyoung你脸都圆了，估计之前一直穿你的宅男衣服看不出来。”  
“而且Saeran才没有腹部赘肉。”想起自己看了好多营养学书籍，恨不得直接把营养师证考下来，千辛万苦才把Saeran喂得没有以前那么骨瘦如柴，你不禁抹了一把辛酸泪。  
Saeyoung虽然还想争辩什么，你直接搬出了Zen推荐给你的体脂称，上面显示的数字明晃晃地给Saeyoung判了死刑。  
“唔，体重还算正常，但是体脂高了啊。”你摸着下巴思考着，“好的，Saeyoung明天开始每天增加一小时的运动任务！然后短期之内油炸食物禁止！”你琢磨着再去翻翻书找一些好吃营养热量不高的食谱。  
Saeyoung不可思议地看着体脂秤上的数字，不甘心地又把Saeran也推上了体脂秤。  
“这不可能！”  
“为什么Saeran就没什么变化！”  
Saeyoung的金色眸子死盯着体脂秤的显示屏，脑袋里计算着是不是可以黑进这个秤修改一下数据。  
站在旁边的Saeran明显猜想到了自家兄弟脑袋里的小九九，叹了口气提醒Saeyoung：“你最好不要对MC的东西做什么手脚......”你生气的时候有多可怕，Saeyoung多少还是领教过的，在把他抓回来的过程中嗯。  
Saeyoung抖了一下，收回了伸向体脂秤的罪恶之手，转而去挠弟弟的痒痒肉。  
“啊啊啊不公平，明明Saeran吃了那么多甜食都没有长胖的阿鲁(*口з口），God 7生气了要惩罚Saeran BuBu！”  
Saeran扭动着躲避Saeyoung的挠痒痒攻击，“住，住手Saeyoung！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“快向伟大的God 7坦白，Saeran是不是每天偷偷做运动啦？(*口з口）”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，才，才没有，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
此时你正好找到了需要的食谱回来，“嗯？Saeran是有每天在做运动啊。”  
“哎？”“哎？”同步歪头。  
“每天晚上在床.....”然后你就被冲过来的Saeran捂住了嘴。  
你瞄了眼Saeran通红的耳朵，给Saeyoung递了个“你懂的”的眼神。  
哦。Saeyoung目光死，“这就是你们每天晚上不睡觉的原因。”(ㅍ_ㅍ)  
“你让我开始质疑我们房间的隔音效果了。”你掰开Saeran的手说，“据研究表明，法国是欧洲肥胖率最低的国家之一，这和法国人拥有每年全世界最高的【哔—】频率不无关系......”然后你又被Saeran捂住了嘴，这次他的脸也变得和耳朵一样红了。  
你不满地瞪了一眼Saeran，借着Saeran捂着你的嘴的动作，悄悄伸出舌头舔了一下Saeran的手指，然后你亲爱的Saeran像炸毛的猫一般捂着手指跳到了一边。  
真可爱。  
你愉悦地想着。  
旁边目睹一切的Saeyoung十分想和V借一下他的墨镜，同时明白了为什么你的驾驶技术堪比在玩儿G○A 5。  
不愧是老司机，社会社会。

自从开始一起生活之后，在Saeran的厨艺和你严格督促兄弟俩三餐营养搭配的加持下，日子过得无比滋润，Saeyoung不胖起来才怪。  
而且还有每天被按着头吃的狗粮。Saeyoung怒抓了一把蜂蜜黄油薯片。怎么想会变胖都不是伟大的God 7的错！  
“在体脂降下来之前，薯片严格限量哦。”你没收了Saeyoung的薯片袋子。  
(๑ १д१)过分！Saeyoung眼巴巴地看向Saeran，Saeran只能微笑着给双胞胎哥哥划了个十字。

=====707进入了聊天室=====  
707:Saeran和MC没收了我的蜂蜜黄油薯片！  
707:［哭泣.emoji］  
707:［哭泣.emoji］  
707:［哭泣.emoji］  
Jaehee：每餐都吃薯片的确不利于健康。  
Zen：Seven你要多吃蔬菜少吃垃圾食品才能保持美丽。  
Zen：就像我一样。  
Zen：［亲爱的.emoji］  
Jaehee：是的Zen的美丽无与伦比。  
Yoosung⭐️：他俩为什么会没收你的薯片，我以为你没有薯片会活不下去的Lolol  
=====Saeran进入了聊天室=====  
Saeran：因为他已经要超重了。  
Saeran：［Saeyoung的体重.jpeg］  
Saeran：［斜眼.emoji］  
Jaehee：......  
Zen：......  
Yoosung ⭐️：......

“Saeran QAQ，”Saeyoung哭丧着脸对着Saeran撒娇，“Saeranran，薯片QAQ……”  
Saeran实在是看不下去自家哥哥的那个滑稽表情，或者说看不下去和自己一样的面孔摆出那副表情，“好啦，我会偷渡薯片给你的。”  
“Saeran！” God 7 的整个脸都亮了起来。  
“不过运动还是要做的。”  
“切～(*口з口）”

后来在你和Saeran的监督下，Saeyoung成功减回到了原来的身材。  
不过Saeran偷渡蜂蜜黄油薯片的行为被你抓包了，隔天早上，Saeyoung发现自己双胞胎弟弟的黑眼圈好像又回来了。  
总之，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

————————————————————————  
无意间翻到官方设定Seven的身高体重是175cm 69kg，Unknown是173cm 59kg……Saeran真是太瘦了之后要好好养回来啊！！  
感觉这篇暴露了一些lo主的本性......emmmmm那么我们下一个甜饼再见w


End file.
